High School Madness
by Sally Fox
Summary: Just goes to show you what happens when some of the characters from Gaea get transported to Earth and have to go to High School with Hitomi. *snickers* Lots of Dilly(which is rare) and H/V ^_^ R/R!! ^_^
1. First Period

**A/N: Everyone is on Earth! All the peeps from Gaea got transported to Earth and are now going to school with Hitomi. *snickers* Anyways there are a whole lot of people in Hitomi's classes that some of you will obviously know. (You'll see what I mean) For those of you that don't know what SD means it means Super Deformed okay? Oh yes and this isn't based exactly on the Escaflowne story because Dornkirk is alive and most everyone else is. You'll catch on...maybe. ^_^ I'm not one with writing humor so I'm sorry if this is so dumb. Oh, and another thing, everyone on Earth can understand the Gaean group cuz...umm...fate made it so they can understand. Ya! That's it! Fate! mwahahaha! I'll shut-up now.**

Dilly: Yes!! Do shut-up or I'll burn you!!! *laffs evilly*   
Sally(me): No!! YOU SHUT-UP!!!   
Dilly: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!   
Sally: OH YA?!?!? *Dilly and Sally are now in a huge fight*   
(Van and Hitomi walk in)   
Van: What the heck?   
Sally: *immediately stops fighting* Vanny!!!   
Van: Hey! Don't call me that!!   
Hitomi: How kawaii!! *starts to chant* Vanny! Vanny! Vanny! Vann...   
Van: *sweatdrops*   
Sally: *sweatdrops* um...Escaflowne is not mine and for the moment I think that's a good thing. ^_^ Now on with the story.   
(Dilly gives Hitomi a glare that could kill. Hitomi stops chanting and hides behind Van) 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

High School Madness   
by: Sally Fox 

Chapter 1: First Period 

*~* 

Hitomi slapped her forehead as the Gaean gang were still looking around themselves in awe, except for Van who had already seen the track before. Pretty much everyone was there. Van, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Dilandau, Dornkirk, Folken, Chid, Eriya, Naria, Merle and all the well known Dragon Slayers. 

"You guys! I'm gonna be late for school if we don't hurry up!" Hitomi grabbed two arms. One was Van's and the other she didn't really care. "I don't know what to do with you guys so just come to all my classes with me. I'll just...umm...tell the teacher you're all guests or something okay?" 

"School?" Merle questioned, scratching her head. 

Hitomi sighed. "I'll explain at lunch now lets get going okay?!" 

Everyone hesitantly followed. 

Hitomi didn't know how she did it but she managed to cram some people into desks and get all of the gang near each other before the bell rang. (Van sat by Hitomi of course) Some people were left on the floor. 

"WHAT?!? I don't want to sit on the floor DANG-IT!" Dilly yelled at the top of his lungs after the bell had rang. Everyone in the classroom turned and stared at Dilly. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" he yelled furiously at everyone. Everyone immediately turned back around and faced the front of the classroom where the teacher stood. Dilly walked over to a funny looking girl with weird pigtails. "Move it or I'll kill you!" Dilly yelled furiously at the girl. She refused to budge. "Fine!" He took out his flame thrower and was about to burn her to a crisp but seeing the flame thrower scared her out of the classroom. Dilly smiled evilly and sat down. 

"Serena!" a boy yelled as he got up and ran out of the room after the girl. Dryden and Chid got up from the floor and raced to get the seat the young man had left. Chid was so short that Dryden tripped over him and landed flat on his face. Chid got the chair although his feet didn't quite touch the ground. Everyone sweat dropped. 

Van stared at his desk with interest. "What are these?" he whispered to Hitomi. 

"Umm...they're called desks Van." Hitomi whispered back. 

"You!" the teacher pointed at Dilly. "Go to the principal's office NOW!" 

"No one tells ME what to do!!" Dilly raged. He quickly pulled out his flame thrower and roasted the teacher. 

"YAY!!!" the classroom roared with happiness. Dilly smirked and folded his arms proudly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a girl so close to him it freaked him out. He took a step backward.. She had flaming red hair and eyes that looked cutely towards him. She batted her eyes at him in a way that told any guy that the girl liked him. 

"Eeeee!" Dilly screeched and backed into his chair and sat down. 

"Hi! I'm Hikaru! Who are you?" Hikaru asked politely as she got closer. 

"EEEeeeEEeeeeeeEE!!" Dilly squealed. "Get away woman!" he pushed her into the chair next to him and she sat down and stared at him. Dilly laid his head down on his desk and shielded his face from her sight with his hand. 

"Oh great! Now how am I gonna pass school? There's no teacher!" a kid from the class sighed and was followed by glares from all the students. (Except the students who were too busy to hear or respond to that.) 

"I'll be the teacher." Dornkirk volunteered and went to the front of the classroom in a wheelchair since he had really retarded legs being as old as he was. Dornkirk started giving a really dumb lecture on science that no one really understood cuz it was so advanced. 

Everyone started throwing paper airplanes around the room and one hit Folken in the forehead. He just sweat dropped. Naria and Eriya growled at the kid that threw it and scared 'em out of the classroom. 

Hitomi just sat peacefully at her desk not knowing what to say to Van about all this mess that had been going on lately. She started to stare at Van and think of how cute he had gotten since she last saw him. A guy that Hitomi desperately hated walked up to her desk and put an arm around her. "Wanna go to the dance with me babe?" Van walked up to him and socked him in the face knocking him out cold. 

(SD) Hitomi jumped into Van's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigato!" 

(SD) Van smiled triumphantly and put a thumbs up sign towards Allen. 

"Allen? How come you never do that for me?" Millerna pleaded toward Allen. Allen sweat drops. 

(SD) Hikaru jumps on Dilly's lap. "EW!!! EW!!! GET OFF OF ME YOU SAVAGE BEAST!!!!!" Dilly yelled frantically waving his chibi arms in front of himself to protect himself from Hikaru. During the waving process he had dropped his flame thrower. Dilly looked at the ground to find his flame thrower not in his hands anymore. "NO!! MY ONLY HOPES OF SURVIVAL ARE GONE!!!! WASTED!! BY A MERE WAVE OF THE ARMS!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!" Dilly screamed some more. "HELP ME YOU DOOFUS DRAGON SLAYERS!!" 

The Dragon Slayers didn't even listen to what Dilly had to say because they were all busy playing Monopoly. 

Dornkirk, being the old guy he is, didn't even notice all the racket and trouble and stuffs going on because like I said before, HE'S OLD!!! ^_^ 

Just as Hikaru finally got her arms to go around Dilly, the bell rang making Hikaru jump off of him and walk casually out of the classroom. Hitomi and Van were still hugging from the incident before and didn't notice so Chid reminded them. Most of the crew were confused because they didn't know what a bell ringing meant. Hitomi explained as briefly as she could and dragged them to their next class. 

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" Dilly screamed through the hallways. "WHERE'S MY FLAME THROWER?!?!?!? WHAT IF THAT GIRL IS THERE?!?" Dilly trembled at the thought and started thrashing viciously. His Dragon Slayers had to hold him by his arms and legs and avoid the bite marks on their arms. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sally: *after breaking up Van and Dilly* Wanna watch a movie guys?   
Hitomi: As long as I get to sit by Vanny!!!   
Van: *sweatdrops*   
Sally: Okay, as long as I don't have to sit by Dill boy.   
Dilly: Hey!!   
Sally: *sticks out tongue*   
(Allen walks in)   
Allen: Hi!   
(Dilly turns into Celena)   
Celena: Hi Allen! We're gonna watch a movie! Sit by me!   
(Everyone sweatdrops) 

**A/N: So what did ya think? Don't get mad!!!! Get glad!! ^_^ I know, it was totally dumb. If you don't want me to continue then please say so and I won't. There will be quite a bit of chapters. All the periods of course and a lunch time period plus a dance and some stuff like that. I'll only do them if you readers want me too tho. thanx for reading my pathetic fic!! ^_^ *goes back to pig out on pretzels since there's no chocolate to be found***


	2. Second Period

**A/N: I don't know why but I would like to thank...maniac bublicious!! Woo hoo!! She was the first to review!! Wowwie!! That rhymes!!!! I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Umm.........ya...anyways...sorry about that last chapter. It was short and a bit...I have no idea. If anyone agrees that I should make this a little more H/V romantic then just tell me. If not then...uhh...don't tell me. ^_^ This is still humor...er...supposed to be humor anyways. Oh ya! Thanx Samsara for the gym idea!! I think I'll do a recess one too! *smiles* You'll see!! If you don't want me to mention your name in my fic then e-mail me and I'll remove it okey day? *starts to sing the ChuChu Rocket song while everything goes fuzzy***

(Celena turns back into Dilly)   
Dilly: Stop that awful noise or you'll get hurt!!   
Sally: Make me!! *starts fighting with Dilly again*   
Allen: *sweatdrops*   
Hitomi: Uh...guys? Weren't we gonna watch a movie?   
Sally: *stops in mid swing* Oh ya!! *skips happily to the variety of movies on the shelf as if nothing had happened*   
(everyone besides Sally sweatdrops)   
Van: *whispers to Hitomi* Is it just me or is she a little TOO happy?   
Sally: I heard that!!   
Van: *straightens*   
Sally: *gets a sudden idea* Let's go to a movie theater instead!! We can go to the new Stadium 8 theater that was just built! Yay! Now, who can drive?   
(everyone sweatdrops) 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne...yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda blah yad...   
Dilly: Will you SHUT-UP?!?!?!   
Disclaimer: HEY!!! I'm disclaimin' here!! You're not supposed to be in the disclaimer anyhow! *boots Dilly out of the disclaimer***

*~*~*~*~*~* 

High School Madness   
by: Sally Fox 

Chapter 2: Second Period 

*~* 

Everyone walks into the classroom (besides Dilly who is being carried) and tries to get a seat. The Dragon Slayers stand in the back of the classroom holding Dilly. 

"PUT ME DOWN YA FREAKEN LOSERS!!" Dilly screamed at the top of his lungs. As he opened his mouth to make more pleasant comments he found himself thrown to the ground. "HEY!!!" Dilly looked around and saw all the Dragon Slayers headed for the last desk. Dilly growled and made a quick move. 

Dilly stuck out his tongue at all the confused Dragon Slayers as he sat in the desk. 

"How did you do that?" Gatti asked. 

"HEY!! _I'm_ the one who asks questions here!!" Dilly yelled as he gave Gatti a bloody nose. "Anymore questions??" A kid in the classroom raised their hand. Dilly looked at them oddly and taking the raising the hand thing as a challenge, burnt the kid to a crisp with his flame thrower. 

"Where'd you get that?!?" Viole asked. Dilly was about to flame him when he only found air in his hands. 

"NANI?!?!?" 

(SD) Hikaru observed the flame thrower then started to hug it. Little hearts came out of her head. Everyone who saw this sweatdropped. 

(SD) "ACK!!" Dilly fell out of his desk unconscious. Viole sat in his seat with a smile. 

"Hey! Don't sit in my desk you darn kid!!" Dilly yelled to Viole. 

"But I thought..." 

"I don't care what you thought!! GET OUT!!!" Viole quickly got out of "Dilly's" desk and Dilly fell back unconscious. Everyone sweatdropped. 

The bell finally rang and the teacher came in. 

"Psst! Hitomi!" Van whispered. 

"What?" 

"What's this?" he held up the object. 

"It's a pencil." 

"What's this?" 

"A calculator." 

"What's this?" 

"A marker." 

"What's this?" 

"An eraser." Hitomi sighed. 

Van looked at the eraser intently. "Interesting. What's this?" 

"A ruler." 

"This puny thing? A ruler?!?!" Van asked very confused. 

"Yes!!" Hitomi hissed getting very annoyed. 

A long pause followed and Hitomi thought that Van was finally finished asking questions. 

"Hey Hitomi! What's this?" Van whispered. Hitomi got up and smacked him on the back of his head. 

"Hey!!" Van rubbed his head and thankfully stopped asking questions. For some odd reason the teacher didn't even notice that the students weren't paying attention in the room. 

Merle picked up the eraser that Van had been holding. "What's this Van?" 

"An eraser." Van said still rubbing the back of his head as he wondered what he did wrong. 

Merle squealed in delight and ran over to Dilly. She started to erase him as she hummed to herself. [Sally: Hey! Merle!! Stop that! You're erasing my fic!] 

"Oops! Sorry!" Merle ran over and grabbed a pencil, trying to draw Dilly's face back on. She started to giggle then it turned into a full out laugh. 

"And what may I ask is so funny?" the teacher asked, finally noticing something wrong. Hikaru took the flame thrower and roasted the teacher. 

(SD) "COOL!!!" Hikaru screamed with delight, then got back to hugging the flame thrower. Everyone sweatdropped yet again. 

"Hey guys! Come here!" Merle managed to say between laughs. Everyone (besides Van and Hitomi since they seemed to be into a staring contest) rushed over to Merle and cracked up with laughter. Hikaru seemed to be interested so she trotted happily over to them. 

"Aaaah!!" Hikaru screeched. "Look what you did to his face!!" she snatched the pencil out of Merle's hands and drew his face back on. 

"Hey!! Where's Dornkirk?" Folken asked looking around the room. Everyone shrugged. 

Dilly woke up and looked outside. A huge grin overtook his face as he looked over towards Hikaru. A sweatdrop formed on his head as he saw her still hugging _his_ flame thrower. He ignored it, not wanted to draw her attention to him and ran outside. 

"Hey!! Where do you think you're going Dilandau!!" Hitomi yelled and ran after him followed by the rest of the crew and Hikaru. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sally: *sigh* Oh well. I guess we won't be going to the movies.   
Dilly: Hey! You made me sound like a sissy in this chapter!!   
Sally: That's cuz you are one!!   
Dilly: *growls*   
Sally: *sticks out tongue and pulls down eyelid*   
Van: What's this?   
Dilly: *snatches thing from Van's hands* Give me that!!! Ss-ooo-pur g-l-oooo. What the heck is super glue?   
Sally: *smiles* It's a kit that makes flame throwers instantly.   
Dilly: How does it work?   
Sally: You screw off the lid then put it on your hands. Then you press your hands against the wall and wait for 5 minutes. Then poof!! Instant flame thrower. *big grin*   
Dilly: *puts stuff on hands and presses on wall*   
Sally: Good!   
Hitomi: *sweatdrops* I don't see how that would make a new flame thr...   
Sally: Shhh!! Now, what should we do?   
Dilly: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THEY'RE STUCK!!! 

**A/N: La dee da. I know, I know. I'm evil. *grins* I couldn't resist!!!! So how wuz it? And why do you think Dilly went outside?!?! Seems like he has something planned for Hikaru. ^_^ If you think I should stop writing this fic before someone gets hurt then just say so. j/k hehe!! ^_^ I know that this chappie was a bit short but the next chappie is still part of 2nd period. so...buh bye for now!**


	3. Recess

**A/N: Hi again! I'd like to thank everyone for taking time to read this fic so far! Oh ya, and for all the reviews!! Yay! I feel like a V.I.P.! Um.......fox. Anyways this chapter is still part of Second Period. And just to give you in advance info, there will be some romance between Van and Hitomi. (or at least I'll _try_ to give them some romantic scenes or whatever) I say that every chappie is short cuz...they are!!! (in a way) I don't even know why I'm writing this fic. I'm not very good at writing period and plus, this is a _really_ stupid fic. I think the only reason I'm still writing it is cuz of the reviewers out there. *sniff* **

re-o-ko: Thank you!  
Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Haha! Thanx!! *squeals and runs around the house 10 times* I didn't know I was funny! I thought this was the stoooopidest fic I've ever written!! *pause* Wait! It is!! Haaaa! *n00f!* That's my new word! *smiles* 

Van: Hey, Hitomi! What's this?   
Hitomi: Van!!!!   
Van: *waves arms frantically through the air* Just joking Hitomi!!   
Hitomi: *glares*   
Van: If it makes you feel any better I got you this. (Van gives Hitomi a silver necklace with a pink heart)   
Hitomi: *gets stars in her eyes* For me ?!? Arigatou Vanny!!! *hugs Van* It's so sweet of you!   
Van: *face turns red, but hugs her back*   
Dilly: *gags*   
Sally: *smacks Dilly on the back of his head*   
Dilly: *struggles furiously to get free from the wall* 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne so no suing and I DEFINITELY don't own Dilly. What a relief!!   
Dilly: Hey!! What's that supposed to mean? Are you challenging me?!? (keeps ranting and raving)   
Disclaimer: Where's the duck tape when you need it?**

*~*~*~*~*~* 

High School Madness   
by: Sally Fox 

Chapter 3: Recess 

*~* 

"Hitomi!" Van yelled as he chased after Hitomi followed by the rest of the crew including Hikaru. 

Hitomi was a very fast runner, but by the time she got to Dilly it was too late. Dilly had reached the Elementary School and had scared all the little kids away. (Imagine that. ^_^) He started grabbing 4-square balls and threw them harshly at anyone who went near him. 

"Mwahahahaha!!! DIE YOU FOOLS!!!" Dilly laughed maniacally as he threw a fast ball towards Hitomi. Van, being the gentlemen, got in the way and caught it, protecting Hitomi. 

Hitomi looked at Van dreamily and ran up and gave him a tight hug around the waist. It surprised Van so he looked back at Hitomi blushing like crazy and right as he was turning around to see if she was all right a ball greeted his face, knocking him out cold. 

"Van?!? DILANDAU!!!" Hitomi screamed out at him, but he paid no heed. 

As Dilly was doing a little victory stance for beating Van he saw Hikaru and fear crept up to his mind. "AAAAAHHHH!!" Dilly threw a _very_ fast ball at Hikaru. 

(SD) "Eep!" Hikaru stopped hugging the flame thrower and burnt the ball to a crisp. "Yay!!" 

Dilandau stared open mouthed at what just happened. He chucked more balls, but to no avail. 

"Dilly!!!" Hikaru screamed in delight as she heard his name being called from an enraged Hitomi. Dilly was scared out of his mind and started running like mad. "Come back Dilly!!!!!" 

*~* 

(SD) Allen finally makes it up the huge hill to the Elementary School with a very happy Millerna on his back. _*Smack!!!*_ A ball pegs Millerna right in the face, knocking her unconscious. As Millerna stopped holding onto Allen she started to fall off his back. Still being at the top of the hill Allen lost his balance as Millerna fell off. 

Millerna fell down and broke her crown and Allen came tumbling after!! (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help myself. ^^;; hehe) 

So now Allen and Millerna are at the bottom of the hill, _both unconscious_, Hitomi is still holding onto an unconscious Van, trying to revive him and Dilly is being chased by a girl maniac with a flame thrower. 

The Dragon Slayers, having no interest in all that's going around them decide to take a look around the Elementary School. (hee hee) 

"Wait!!! Don't go in!! I'll check it out and if everything is safe then I'll signal for everyone to come in." Chesta explained as he entered the building. 

Chesta turned a corner and tried hiding in the shadows. When all looked clear to go he started for a door that had a huge K by it. A tall man came out of it and when he saw Chesta he looked relieved. 

"There you are!! About time! They're all waiting." the man told Chesta as he ushered him into the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sally: *puts duck tape on Dilly's mouth* Ha ha!! How's it goin' "sticky boy"?   
Dilly: *mumbles into the tape*   
Sally: What??? I can't hear you!   
Dilly: *struggles more*   
Sally: *rolls on the ground laffing*   
Allen: You know that he won't be stuck to the wall forever.   
Sally: *stops laffing and glares at Allen*   
Allen: *steps back* Just informing you. Nothing personal.   
Sally: *tries to glue Dilly's feet to the floor but gets kicked in the face and is now on the floor unconscious.   
Hitomi: Good going Dilly. _Now_ who's gonna write the fic?   
Sally: *wakes up* Why are there birds in my house?!? *gets a fly swatter and starts to swat at the air* OUT, DANG-IT!!!!   
(Everyone sweatdrops.)   
(Nikki, Sally's other half, walks in) (Nikki is my REAL self)   
Nikki: What the heck?!? Dilly!!! Why are you stuck to the wall? *takes off tape*   
Dilly: AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!   
Nikki: *sweatdrops* 

*~*~*~*~*~* **A/N: This chappie was REALLY short but the next one should be a hoot. (the next one is _still_ in 2nd period so it probably won't be that long either.) I didn't have much time to write this one with my cousins and all so it's not as carefully planned. (meaning I can't stay up late for the week so I wasn't as hyper) ^_^**


End file.
